GWs Spoofed
by Kia Geneva
Summary: I just spoofed gundamwing, I had nothin better to do!


EDITOR'S NOTE: Hi! I just want to make fun of people off of gundamwing. That's why I'm doin'  
this.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 1:  
  
Duo: Trowa, don't you want to cut your bangs sometime?  
  
Trowa: Leave me alone, Duo.  
  
Duo: Aaahhh! Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?  
  
Trowa: Go away.  
  
Duo: I think someone needs a hug!  
  
Trowa: Leave me alone or I'll get my gundam and destroy you.  
  
Duo: Isn't that cute?! He's threatening! Aaaaaa.....You're not serious enough to do something  
like that, are you, Trowa?  
  
Trowa: Yes, I am.  
  
Duo: (GULP) The-The-Then...W-Why...D-Do...Y-Y-You...A-Alwa-Always...P-Pick...O-On...M-Me!?! (He's  
scared, can you tell?)  
  
Trowa: I don't always peck on you. I never peck on anyone.  
  
Duo: (in a whisper) Oh brother!!!  
  
Trowa: Huh?  
  
Duo: I didn't say "peck".  
  
Trowa: Then, what did you say?  
  
Duo: Pick!  
  
Trowa: (blushes) Oh. (laughs very weirdly)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 2:  
  
Relena: Heero...I'm right over here so come and get me!!!  
  
Heero: I'm right behind you.  
  
Relena: (gasps) Heero...You scared me.  
  
Heero: That's my job.  
  
Relena: Oh. (bummed, cantchya' tell?)  
  
Heero: Now what was that about coming to get you?  
  
Relena: Oh. It was nothing. (laughs a little)  
  
Heero: Well, I've got you now, baby!!!  
  
Relena: How dare you call me baby!!!  
  
Heero: No No NO! You got the wrong idea!  
  
Relena: (lightens up a little) Huh? (Puzzled look on face)  
  
Heero: I meant, I want to be with you.  
  
Relena: Oh my gosh! Are you sick or something!?! I'll call the docter and...  
  
Heero: I'm Fine!  
  
Relena: Ok. (they start makin' out) (as in ummm...how should I put this...) (...Oh! By doin' it)  
  
Relena: But, I thought you hated me.  
  
Heero: Not anymore.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EDITOR'S NOTE: Ok. Got a little carried away there. Anyway, ummmmm, enjoy the next part.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 3:  
  
Wufei: I won't do the laundry for the BOTH of us.  
  
Sally: What's on your mind?  
  
Wufei: None of your buisness.  
  
Sally: (dumps her dirty clothes in his dirty clothes pile)  
  
Wufei: GET YOUR BRAS AND PANTIES AWAY FORM MY CLOTHES!!!  
  
Sally: Ooohhhhh. Underwear problems, is it? That can be fixed. Just do my laundry, and you'll  
be used to it just like that!  
  
Wufei: I won't do anyone's LAUNDRY!!!  
  
Sally: You mean, you won't even do your own laundry?  
  
Wufei: Shut up and leave already, would ya'?  
  
Sally: Alright. (leaves her clothes in his room)  
  
Wufei: AND TAKE YOUR CLOTHES TOO!!!  
  
Sally: (laughs real quietly out the door)  
  
Wufei: That butt. Now she'll have to do her own laundry, 'cause I'm not.  
(5 days later)  
Sally: Oooohhh my gosh! What did you do to your room, Wufei!?!  
  
Wufei: (walks in where she is with one of those stink mask things on) I won't do your laundry.  
  
Sally: Then I won't do yours!!!  
  
Wufei: Fine, woman!  
  
Sally: Fine, man! (they finally took care of things) (...and got rid of the oders...) (...In  
they're clothes, anyway!)  
  
Wufei: Why does it still stink in here?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PART 4:  
  
Quatre: Trowa, I'm so glad you're my friend!  
  
Trowa: Don't get too excited, or you'll start turning into Duo.  
  
Quatre: (tries to hold his laughter, but can't help it)  
  
Trowa: Quatre, you're an idiot.  
  
Quatre: Ooooo! Did somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?  
  
Trowa: I told you you would turn into Duo.  
  
Quatre: You're right. What's to become of me now?  
  
Trowa: I guess we'll just have to find out.  
  
Quatre-Duo: Someone needs a teletubie hug!  
  
Trowa: Shut up, Quatre.  
  
Quatre: You got to help me, Trowa!  
  
Trowa: I'm sorry. I can't.  
  
Quatre: You mean, I'm gonna' stay like this for the rest of my life!?!  
  
Trowa: Maybe.  
  
Quatre: CRAP!!!  
  
Trowa: (laughs real quietly at Quatre)  
  
Quatre-Duo: Is something funny? Oh, man! I musta' mist it.  
  
Trowa: (stops laughing) Shut up, you fool.  
  
Quatre: Help me, please!!!  
  
Trowa: I can't, I already told you that. Now, go away, Duo! Be removed from Quatre's soul and  
return to your own.....Be Gone!!!  
  
Quatre: Huh? Oh! Thank you, Trowa! How can I ever repay you!?!  
  
Trowa: By shutting up the whole rest of your life.  
  
Quatre: Ok! Anything for you!  
  
Trowa: I said shut the heck up!  
  
Quatre: Ok. Aaaaaa, Trowa? How did you do it, anyway?  
  
Trowa: I'll tell you later, now shut up.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
EDITOR'S NOTE: (laughing) Ok! That was a funny one, don't you think? Anyway, there's a lot more  
to come, and yes I know I got carried away in a few of them, anyway, they'll keep comin', and I  
hope you keep readin' them! 


End file.
